Douce frayeur
by Leylani-sama
Summary: Hikaru, lorsque Kaoru tombe malade, ne trouve pas de meilleure idée que d'aller chez Haruhi. Son prétendu génie élabore alors un plan diabolique qui se retourne évidemment contre lui, pas qu'il allait se plaindre. HikaHaru.


J'aime bien cette histoire!(Je ne devrais pas dire ça... Si les gens la trouve nulle, je me sentirai encore plus mal!)

Oh! Pardon! Salut tous le monde!(Salut = neutre, ça marche peu importe l'heure à laquelle vous la lisez. Si vous laissez un commentaire(Pleaaaaaaassssseeeee), laissez-moi savoir à quel moment vous l'avez lu! Enfin, ça, c'est seulement si quelqu'un lit ce bavardage inutile... Ah! Mais si vous le lisez, je ne veux pas vous insulter! Au contraire! Merci! Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, je me suis assez enfoncée...)

Ce one-shot n'est pas si long, alors essayez de tenir jusqu'au bout, d'accord? Ça me ferait plaisir!(Oui, je sais, vous vous en fichez...)

Disclaimer: Pas... Pas... Pas à moi... Si ça l'était, Tamaki serait coincé dans les toilettes depuis longtemps!(Pas que je ne l'aime pas! C'est juste que... C'est Tamaki. Et ce serait drôle.) Par contre, je possède l'histoire du film qu'ils regardent! Yeah!

Couple: Je dois le répéter? Pff... Alors tout le monde, HikaHaru! Et une toute petite mini touche de KyoKao.(Ça, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir... Je ne suis même pas une fan de ce couple! Enfin, pourquoi pas...)

Une douce frayeur

- Un film d'horreur ! clama Hikaru, victorieux, dans le salon de Haruhi. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? Tout avait commencé ce matin, alors qu'il pensait passer une journée normale avec son frère, Mais…

« - Dé… Désolé, Hikaru… Je suis trop malade… Je vais… Je vais devoir aller chez Kyoya…

- Kyoya ? Pourquoi ?

Soudainement, Kaoru se leva et mercha vers la porte à une vitesse suspecte pour un malade.

- Euh… Eh bien… Je suis malade (tousse), et la famille de Kyoya possède des hôpitaux, alors il est très bon pour jouer au docteur… Et je ne serai peut-être pas de retour ce soir, ça va prendre du temps pour me soigner…

Sur ce, il sortit.

'' Jouer ?'' se demanda brièvement Hikaru, mais il oublia bien vite. Il eu un bref moment de désespoir. Que faire ? Puis, l'illumination. Chez Haruhi, bien sûr ! »

Le voilà donc dans son salon, avec elle plus ou moins consentante quant à sa présence dans sa demeure, à se chercher une occupation. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la petite pile de DVD qu'un plan machiavélique avait germé dans sa tête.

Il fit le calcul.

Haruhi + lui + film d'horreur = Haruhi à peur = se colle sur lui.

(Hikaru ne peut bien sûr pas le savoir, mais le père de la jeune demoiselle pensait exactement la même chose lors de l'achat de ces films.)

Il se mit à ricaner avec un sourire diabolique tandis qu'Haruhi, lassée, allait faire du thé. Il en profita pour choisir un film de vampires et de zombies dans la collection de son père, et le mettre dans le lecteur si antique qu'il eu du mal à le faire fonctionner. (En fait, il datait de 5 ans.) Lorsqu'elle revint avec le thé, il lui offrit un sourire si angélique qu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement, méfiante. Il se sentit un peu vexé.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! annonça-t-il gaiement.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- On va regarder un film !

- Quel genre, soupira-t-elle. Suspense ?

- Horreur !

Elle fit la moue, peu emballée, mais il l'entraîna de force sur le sofa et mit le film en marche.

Dans le film, les vampires dominaient les humains et les exploitaient pour leur sang, mais les zombies apparurent chez les humains, attaquèrent les vampires et les dévorèrent. Les humains célébrèrent mais les zombies, sans plus de nourriture, se mirent à les dévorer également. Hikaru avait les yeux rivés à la télévision, alors qu'Haruhi, elle, semblait s'ennuyer, soupirait, regardait dehors, lorgnait un livre. Finalement, les zombies s'entre-dévorèrent et les pandas prirent contrôle de la planète.

- Enfin… soupira Haruhi en se levant.

Le garçon la regarda, déçu. Elle n'avait même pas eu un frisson ! Peut-être le cachait-elle bien. Il décida de s'en assurer.

- Tu devrais faire attention, Haruhi… Si ça se trouve, il y a des vampires qui rôdent dehors dans la nuit, et je suis sûr que ton sang doit être délicieux pour un être assoiffé. Ou alors un zombi en quête de chair fraîche est peut-être en train de monter les escaliers…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il monologuait, un filet de sueur couvrit son front, il jeta des regards nerveux à droite et à gauche, et se mit à triturer ses mains soudain tremblantes.

Haruhi leva les yeux.

- Oh, une chauve-souris.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH ! hurla Hikaru en sautant dans les bras de Haruhi, qui s'écroula au sol. Il se retrouva donc face à face avec deux grands yeux marrons qui le regardait de très près. Il se releva précipitamment, manqua de trébucher, puis plongea de nouveau su Haruhi en voyant les deux chauves-souris perchées sur l'arbre en face de la fenêtre qui les observaient. La jeune fille soupira lourdement en le regardant.

- Hikaru…

- Ils vont me sucer le sang ! Enfoncer leurs crocs dans mon cou et me pomper entièrement !

Elle soupira encore.

- Bon, j'ai une idée. Je vais faire ce ma mère faisait à chaque fois que j'avais peur.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et mit délicatement ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue droite, puis souffla sur celle-ci. Elle fit la même chose avec l'autre, puis se recula légèrement. Elle attendit une seconde avant de se pencher à nouveau sur un Hikaru figé. Elle approcha son visage de sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, puis colla sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser chaste et long. Ensuite, elle se décolla et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres, puis le regarda. Il finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole et bredouilla :

- Est-ce que ta mère t'embrassait aussi sur la bouche ?

Elle sourit d'un sourire à la fois timide et malicieux.

- Non. Mais tu avais l'air si inquiet que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te rassurer.

Elle se leva et le poussa pratiquement vers la porte.

- Maintenant c'est fait, et tu peux rentrer chez toi. Au revoir !

Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour croire entrapercevoir une rougeur sur les joues de Haruhi avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Hikaru resta un long moment immobile sur le seuil, à regarder la nuit. Une chauve-souris s'envola devant lui. Un grand sourire s'étendit sur son visage, et il se mit à tambouriner sur la porte.

- Haruhi ! Haruhi ! Ouvre-moi ! J'ai peur ! Il fait si noir ! J'ai besoin que tu me rassures encore !

Et voilà! Vous l'avez finit! C'était pas si dur, hein? À moins que vous n'ayez sauté des passages pour que ça passe plus vite...

Naaaaaaaaannnnn... Vous n'auriez pas fait ça, n'est-ce paaaaaaaaaas?(Allez! Mettre la pression sur le lecteur!)

Enfin, j'ai finit(c'est ça, soupirez de soulagement, vous gênez pas... Vous z'aviez qu'à pas lire! Ah, vous l'avez pas fait...)

Bref, au revoir! (Il y a quelqu'un?)

Leylani-sama


End file.
